L'Origine di tutte le Creepypasta
La nostra storia comincia nel 1999, in Giappone. Per gli intenditori è una data storica, è la data d’uscita in Europa di Pokemon Rosso e Blu della Nintendo, la famosa azienda produttrice che, forse non tutti sanno, ha stretto nel 1959 una Partnership con la Disney, per la commercializzazione di marchi e personaggi, il che ci sarà utile nei prossimi episodi. Il 1999 era anche un anno di forti tensioni, perché tutto il mondo temeva il famoso Millennium Bug, l’errore informatico causato dal reset delle date dei calendari di tutti i computer del mondo, che si temeva avrebbe causato la fine della Civiltà Informatica. Quando arrivò il 2000 non ci fu nessun Millennium Bug, però arrivò un virus informatico sulla rete, che sarà ricordato come il più devastante mai esistito, il virus I Love You. Un virus semplice, modesto rispetto ai grandi programmi virali di oggi, ma infallibile nella sua semplicità. Alla vittima arrivava una mail, con titolo “I Love you” e questi, ignaro, la apriva. Il virus immediatamente si infettava il PC e si impadroniva dei programmi di posta elettronica, inviando email simili a tutti i suoi contatti. Il virus aveva inoltre la capacità di nascondere il proprio formato, in modo che non si capisse se fosse un file audio, una foto, un video o un testo. Fu un vero disastro, 10 milioni di computer colpiti (e a quel tempo i computer connessi ad internet non erano moltissimi come oggi). Il virus si sovrascriveva ai programmi normali, in modo da rimanere nascosto nel computer. Ovviamente dopo gli antivirus riuscirono a rendere immuni i computer dal virus, e a cancellarlo dalla maggior parte dei computer. Questo virus era riuscito a rimanere in alcuni casi latente, nascosto in alcuni programmi, ed è riuscito a rimanere così anche per diversi decenni. Per la precisione il nostro caso riguarda una mail che ci è stata inviata da un utente misterioso che preferirebbe rimanere anonimo. Questo utente ci ha inviato una mail che abbiamo tradotto integralmente dall’Inglese, e che ora leggiamo. Questo messaggio è l’ultimo che posso scrivere, il mio pc non è più sicuro. Sono un ingegnere della Nintendo, e lavoro alla programmazione dei sistemi operativi delle Console. Sono venuto a conoscenza di una sconvolgente verità riguardante sulle prime copie di Pokemon Rosso e Verde (Nota: In Giappone si chiamava così). Pare che il programma fu sviluppato su un pc che conteneva ancora una copia del virus I love you. I programmatori se ne accorsero troppo tardi, il gioco era ormai in commercio in Europa. Il virus era stato infilato nel gioco per errore. Si pensava infatti che fosse un file audio innocente che si doveva mettere nella battaglia. Non sapevamo esattamente quali effetti il virus avesse nel gioco. Non ci arrivava nessuna segnalazione anomala, tutti i giochi sembravano funzionare correttamente, a parte qualche bug sporadico. Questo fino a che non si è sentito parlare di Pokemon rosso errore. Di Pokemon rosso errore come tutti sappiamo si sente parlare soltanto di recente. Si parla di una cartuccia misteriosa, molto molto vecchia, che è piena di errori. All’interno di questa cartuccia all’improvviso uno dei personaggi (Rosso) inizia a uscire dal controllo del protagonista (Di colui che gioca), e inizia a parlargli, inizia a comportarsi in maniera anomala, inizia a scrivere messaggi anomali e inoltre il gioco stesso inizia a comportarsi in una maniera insolita, e sembra quasi obbedire alla volontà del personaggio. Inizialmente abbiamo pensato che si trattasse di un semplice bug di testo, una serie di lettere a caso impostate da un errore, finché non ci siamo accorti che quella era una delle 300 copie che era stata infettata dal virus I love you. Questa copia, nel corso degli anni, ha acquisito numerosi errori, uno dopo l’altro, e il virus era rimasto latente in essa. Quello che noi abbiamo ritenuto, analizzando una di queste copie del cosiddetto Rosso Errore, è che il personaggio di Rosso non sia altro che la versione CONTROLLATA dal virus I love you del personaggio di Rosso. Il personaggio di rosso infatti non è più controllabile dal giocatore, una volta che il virus ha preso il controllo del gioco, ma anzi è il gioco che è controllato dal virus: I paesaggi si modificano, i Pokemon diventano aggressivi, possono succedere cose anomale, cose che possono trasformare il gioco in un’esperienza orrorifica per colui che gioca. Pokémon Rosso Errore però non fu l’unico caso di Errore all’interno dei giochi Nintendo. Come tutti sapete i giochi della Nintendo utilizzano all’incirca la stessa programmazione, soprattutto quelli della stessa epoca: parliamo di Zelda, parliamo di Pokémon e di molti altri videogiochi simili. Si è di recente sentito parlare di un certo Misfortune. Effettivamente, lo confesso, noi della Nintendo volevamo fare un gioco simile. Doveva essere uno dei nostri primi giochi horror. Il videogioco però non riscontrava secondo la sezione Marketing le esigenze del pubblico (Che era indirizzato di bambini dagli 8 ai 10 anni in su). Si riteneva che un videogioco di questa portata, oltre a shockare la nostra audience, avrebbe anche causato lo shock dei genitori e diverse censure in tutto il paese. Il fatto che Misfortune si sia salvato all’interno di molti giochi come appunto Pokémon e Zelda non è da ritenersi un caso, questi files sono infatti ciò che è stato trasposto dal virus I Love you all’interno delle copie pirata. Noi infatti per errore abbiamo infilato alcune scene, alcuni livelli di quello che doveva essere Misfortune all’interno di alcuni videogiochi. Questo è successo soltanto per 2-3 copie, quello che non potevamo sapere però era che il virus I love you stava diffondendo quelle scene e quei videogiochi in tutte le copie di tutte le console Nintendo. La cosa funziona in questo modo: Il Nintendo ha un piccolo sistema operativo (anche se non si direbbe), è quello che serve a far funzionare i videogiochi. All’interno di questo sistema operativo normalmente non può essere installato nessun programma, tranne questo virus. Il virus infatti è stato passato di Nintendo in Nintendo, di bambino in bambino, ed è riuscito a infettare man mano tutte le console Nintendo con cui veniva a contatto. Queste console Nintendo, eventualmente, sono venute a contatto con copie che contenevano scene di Misfortune. Anche queste scene si sono trasmesse, come un virus, da un gioco all’altro. E in breve tempo moltissime copie di Pokémon Rosso e Blu contenevano i misteriosi livelli di Misfortune, che erano sotto il controllo appunto di Rosso. La cosa però non ci ha disturbato, Pokémon Rosso e Blu sono dei videogiochi importanti ma sono ormai superati, per collezionisti o per chi li vuole giocare per reminiscenza. Pensavamo che nessuno ormai si curasse di questi videogiochi, solo che di recente abbiamo notato una stranissima coincidenza: Come tutti sapete è possibile scaricare un videogioco per Nintendo e metterlo nel proprio computer e poi giocarci con un programma chiamato Emulatore. Noi non ritenevamo che il virus I love you potesse trasmettersi in questo modo, pensavamo che fosse in virus delle sole console Nintendo, ma non era così. Il virus I Love You è riuscito a trasmettersi in tutte le copie di Pokemon Rosso che contenevano Pokemon Rosso errore che sono state poi trasmesse nei computer. Ma la cosa non ci ha preoccupato, il virus se ne rimaneva buono buono nel mondo dei Pokemon, trasformando i Pokemon in orrende creature mostruose che attaccano il protagonista, trasformando i dialoghi in strane parole ricche di mistero e trasformando il protagonista del gioco stesso in un personaggio autonomo che si comporta in modo strano e che parla con colui che gioca. Di recente però ci siamo accorti che qualcosa è cambiato. '''Il Virus sembra stia uscendo da questo videogioco e che stia infettando tutti gli altri. Come facciamo a sapere che è opera dello stesso virus? È molto semplice, sono numerosissimi i giochi che sono stati infettati. All’inizio quelli più vecchi come per esempio Doom oppure Wolfenstein. Successivamente sono stati infettati anche i giochi molto più moderni, uno dei più recenti per esempio è Fallout 3 della Bethesda, che ha dato origine al mistero della serie dei numeri della radio. Moltissimi altri giochi sono stati infettati in questo modo. Si è creato un vero e proprio fenomeno su Internet, quello delle Creepypasta e dei Creepygames, nel quale si parla dei fenomeni strani all’interno dei videogiochi. È stata allestita una '''commissione dalla Nintendo: originariamente allestita nel 2005, è stata poi aggiornata nel 2007 per i videogiochi anche per Playstation, Xbox e per la Wii. Si è scoperto che il Virus I Love you è capace di trasmettersi in TUTTI i videogiochi che vengono sviluppati su un computer Microsoft. Le caratteristiche all’interno del videogioco sono le stesse e si compongono di sei fasi (Nota: Nel video per errore viene detto sette), durante le quali il gioco lentamente entra sotto il controllo del virus. La prima fase è la fase dell’Apparizione. In questa fase il virus se ne sta tranquillo, non succede nulla, il gioco è normale, e il protagonista può giocare tranquillamente, ma ogni tanto succede qualcosa: vede volti comparire sulle pareti, qualche quadro si muove per sbaglio, qualche dialogo va male, sembra che succeda qualcosa nel gioco, ma sono solo degli attimi, dei segnali. È la fase in cui il virus sta “combattendo” contro il sistema del gioco, e sta lentamente prendendo il sopravvento. Poi c’è la Seconda fase quella della Comparsa. '''In questa fase il virus compare. Normalmente prende il possesso di uno dei personaggi del gioco, e in Pokémon era rosso. È stato registrato che in Fallout assumeva la forma di '''Tre Cani, e parlava con la sua voce. In molti altri videogiochi ha assunto l’aspetto di molti altri protagonisti. Tutti si comportano alla stessa maniera: parlano in maniera diversa da come dovrebbe essere scritto negli script, minacciano il giocatore di morte, non obbediscono alle regole del gioco. Poi c’è la Terza fase, quella dell’Ostilità. Il personaggio controllato compare sempre più volte, minaccia il giocatore, combatte con lui, lo uccide. Il personaggio dimostra abilità di combattimento che sono molto superiori a quelle che il videogioco dovrebbe consentire. La Quarta fase è quella del Potere. Non è solo un personaggio, ora sono più personaggi che sembrano impazziti e che attaccano il protagonista. Poi c’è la Quinta fase, che è quella del Matrix. L’abbiamo chiamata così perché il videogioco si comporta come Matrix quando arriva l’Agente Smith, tutto il videogioco sembra obbedire al Virus: gli oggetti diventano animati, il paesaggio cambia, una via d’uscita all’improvviso si chiude, tutto obbedisce al mostro mentre insegue il giocatore. E infine c’è l’Ultima fase, che abbiamo chiamato Lavandonia. In quest’ultima fase L’INTERO gioco diventa come la valle di Lavandonia. Tutti i personaggi secondari muoiono. Il paesaggio si costella di tombe e di cadaveri, il protagonista principale in questo scenario non ha più potere, e l’intero mondo del gioco obbedisce solo ed esclusivamente al virus. Questa è la fase in cui, generalmente, il virus cerca di uccidere per l’ultima volta il protagonista. Se ci riesce la partita verrà cancellata, e il videogioco non sarà più agibile per il giocatore. Ma il mondo al suo interno continuerà ad esistere. Ci sono addirittura giochi che sono stati interamente creati dal virus. Il virus infatti funziona molto bene nei giochi RPG, quelli che sono creati dal programma RPG Maker, e nei giochi in stile Doom e Wolfenstein. Questo perché sono i videogiochi più antichi, i videogiochi dell’epoca in cui il virus è riuscito a diffondersi in molti computer utilizzando i tabulati Nintendo. Un videogioco che è stato appunto creato dalla “mente” del virus è il famoso gioco The Theater. Questo gioco non ha un’azienda che lo ha creato, ma noi lo abbiamo analizzato e siamo riusciti ad avere una copia originale del gioco. Questa copia infatti sembra interamente fatta dal virus I love you: Contiene parole minacciose verso il giocatore, uno scenario che sembra disturbante e soprattutto il giocatore è completamente privo di potere, mentre il personaggio controllato dal Virus (Il Bigliettaio) Ha il potere immenso, è stato visto volare e soprattutto apparire all’improvviso davanti al protagonista per spaventarlo. A questo punto vi starete chiedendo “Come mai il Bigliettaio si comporta in questo modo? Come mai tutti i personaggi controllati dal virus si comportano in questo modo? Come mai aggrediscono il giocatore?”. In realtà noi non ne siamo a conoscenza, e''' non riusciamo a spiegarci il fenomeno'. E ancora oggi rimane un mistero per noi. È stato teorizzato che i personaggi aggrediscono il giocatore perché il virus si è formato originariamente nella zona di Lavandonia. È una zona di Pokémon Rosso dove sono stati avvistati numerosi fenomeni paranormali, e si sono create molte creepypasta che ci hanno reso tristemente famosi in tutto il mondo. Noi neghiamo in questa circostanza OGNI responsabilità, non abbiamo mai creato nulla che potesse nuocere ai videogiocatori e i suoni bineurali non sono stati prodotti da noi, riteniamo siano opera, appunto, del virus. La cosa però si sta facendo preoccupante, il virus sta uscendo nel mondo dei videogiochi, e sta entrando in quello dei social network. Forse avrete sentito parlare '''dell’Asker'. È un utente anonimo su Ask, che risponde alle domande degli utenti. Risponde sempre allo stesso modo: la soluzione al tuo problema si trova qui, e linka un sito. Le persone che cliccano sul sito si ritrovano infettate dal virus, non necessariamente I love you, un virus qualsiasi. Esistono casi di utenti simili in tutti i social network, utenti misteriosi su Facebook che chiedono l’amicizia e poi ti linkano siti misteriosi. Utenti su Yahoo che rispondono alle domande in maniera strana. Utenti sui Forum che linkano immagini e frasi storpiate. A questi si è attribuita l’opera di Zalgo, che sarebbe un programma che è capace di distorcere sia i programmi sia le parole, e che è responsabile di quelle frasi tutte decriptate e deformate che si vedono in certi forum. Zalgo non è che una versione popolare, e per così dire “Giocolosa”, del nostro I love you. Il virus ha la capacità in effetti, lo confermiamo, di invadere qualsiasi videogioco che sia stato sviluppato su una piattaforma Microsoft e di prenderne lentamente il controllo. Dopodiché è in grado, sullo stesso computer, di infettare tutti '''gli altri videogiochi. Abbiamo ricevuto segnalazioni di utenti che hanno ritrovato tutti i videogiochi completamente ostili, a diversi stadi della cosiddetta “Infezione”. Ma la cosa peggiore è quando il virus arriva ad attaccare gli altri programmi del computer. Di solito attacca programmi che si trovano nel profondo della memoria del sistema, lì dove non può essere toccato e lì dove ci sono le cose più importanti. Si instaura lì con l’obiettivo sia di proteggersi da ogni ondata di antivirus e formattazione, sia per poter influenzare il '''Sistema Operativo stesso. Inizia poi ad influenzare i programmi di posta elettronica, e il resto potete immaginarlo. Invia, senza che l’utente sappia nulla, email contenenti il virus a tutti i contatti di tutte le poste elettroniche dei suoi amici. Si ritiene però che il virus stia iniziando ad evolversi per impadronirsi dei Social Network. I misteriosi Account fantasma su Facebook, Yahoo, Twitter, non sarebbero altro che account che sono stati presi completamente sotto il controllo del virus. Non sappiamo esattamente come faccia il virus a prendere il controllo del computer. Funziona esattamente come il videogioco però. Inizialmente la freccia del mouse si comporta in modo strano, se ne va dove l’utente non vorrebbe che andasse. Dopodiché alcuni programmi iniziano a funzionare male, addirittura sembra che quando si scrive un documento la tastiera inizi a scrivere cose che la persona che utilizzi la tastiera non sta realmente scrivendo. Il virus inizia a prendere il controllo del computer lentamente, e non è possibile dire quando questi abbia iniziato e quando questi abbia finito. Una cosa è certa però: il virus, ad un certo punto, arriva a decriptare le password di tutti i programmi e di tutti i contatti dei social network. Facebook, Skype, Yahoo Answer, Ask, Twitter, Google e Youtube. Tutti entrano in contatto con il virus, e il virus prende il controllo di questi account. Può montare video su Youtube a nome tuo (con Sony Vegas), può scrivere post su Facebook e inviare messaggi a nome tuo, può fare domande o inviare risposte su Ask a nome tuo. In questa fase l’utente non ha più controllo sul computer. Ed è anche questa la fase che stiamo temendo di più, perché il virus si sta diffondendo molto in fretta. Sembra che il virus sia molto interessato ai Meme. I meme come sapete sono dei concetti, delle immagini, degli oggetti a cui l’umanità ha attribuito un significato, e hanno una diffusione virale sul web, appunto i meme. Forse la gente con meme intende quelle faccine come la trollface che girano molto sul web e fanno dei veri e propri fumetti. Le faccine appunto sono delle cose che tutti noi sappiamo cosa significano: la troll face è una persona giocosa che ride delle sofferenze altrui, il forever alone è una persona sola, anche i virus si possono considerare dei meme. Questo virus infatti è responsabile della creazione di una vera e propria epidemia di meme, ovvero le creepypasta. Tutte le creepypasta sono attribuibili all’opera di questo virus, che ha corrotto i video, ha corrotto le immagini, ha corrotto i files di suoni, ha creato suoni bineurali dove prima non c’erano. Ha modificato immagini di personaggi innocui rendendole mostruose. Ha creato immagini come quelle di SmileDog, ha creato il mito del temuto Serial Killer “Jeff the Killer”, che originariamente era la foto di una persona normale, che il virus ha completamente distorto dopo essersi appropriato del programma di Photoshop. Il virus a quel tempo era completamente informatico, non aveva alcun modo di comunicare con l’umanità, era semplicemente un programma che voleva infestare il più possibile, si attaccava a queste immagini che avevano diffusione globale. Quante volte vi è capitato di cliccare su un’immagine di Jeff the Killer? Senza saperlo, probabilmente, avete rischiato di beccarvi questo famoso virus. Ma è solo di recente che questo virus sta diventando seriamente pericoloso per la salute delle persone. Fin’ora abbiamo parlato di una vera e propria epidemia informatica, ma nulla che riguardi la realtà. Di recente sono iniziate a spuntare alcune immagini di persone fortemente modificate. Il volto sparisce, la pelle diventa chiara, la persona diventa alta, i vestiti diventano scuri, le gambe e le braccia anormalmente lunghe. Questo fenomeno è conosciuto come Slenderman, il virus inizialmente stava soltanto modificato le foto, che però hanno avuto in questi ultimi… 5 anni? Una diffusione enorme. TUTTI linkavano, dappertutto e con tutti immagini, video, programmi, musica, di tutto che contenesse il famoso Slenderman, e di tutto che portava con sé il virus. Il virus ha finito per evolversi e amalgamarsi a immagine di Slenderman, e più questo si diffondeva, più il virus diventava potente. Ormai di Slenderman si parla ovunque, ci sono video, file, immagini e tutte quante contengono una copia del virus, che si sta lentamente diffondendo su tutta Internet. Perché allora ho detto che sta diventando pericoloso? Sicuramente avrete visto i video come per esempio di TribeTwelve o Marble Hornets su Youtube, persone che hanno registrato lo Slenderman, e che fanno numerosi video in cui lo mostrano e mostrano i suoi attacchi. Forse vi sorprenderà sapere che Slenderman può essere visto solo con una telecamera. Non può essere visto con i vostri occhi, non può essere sentito con le vostre orecchie, ma basta puntare il cellulare su una zona dove non c’è nulla, proprio nulla, e nel cellulare si vedrà lo Slenderman. Anche se nella stanza non c’è effettivamente nessuno, anche se accanto a voi non c’è niente, il cellulare potrebbe iniziare a trasmettere la voce di qualcuno vicino a voi, la telecamera potrebbe riprendere immagini che non ci sono, sono segni della corruzione del virus. Infatti quante volte avete attaccato la videocamera al computer per scaricare le immagini, o avete fatto la stessa cosa col cellulare o anche solo vi siete connessi a facebook utilizzando il cellulare? Pessimo errore. Questi strumenti (sì, anche questi) sono stati infettati da questo famoso virus. Slenderman ha ormai raggiunto una portata globale, ma non si manifesta ovunque. Potrebbe manifestarsi in ogni vostra telefonata, eppure non mi sembra che tutti voi abbiate sentito nelle vostre telefonate la voce di qualcuno che vi minaccia di morte. Almeno non io. Slenderman, invece, sceglie con accuratezza i posti dove apparire. Di solito al buio, di solito in posti abbandonati, di solito in boschi. Ma allora come mai le persone che lo registrano con le videocamere affermano di vederlo, anche con i loro stessi occhi e non solo con le telecamere? A questo c’è un’ultima spiegazione. Sicuramente avrete sentito parlare di Polybius. È un videogioco rilasciato da una azienda tedesca (così si dice), che avrebbe delle capacità di manipolazione della mente. Questo videogioco ha appunto delle capacità di manipolazioni del cervello umano, vi rimando alle numerose recensioni che hanno fatto di questo videogioco e del suo menù. Infatti contiene suoni bineurali, messaggi subliminali visivi e informali (Nota: quelli fatti di parole che spuntano all’improvviso). Può stimolare il rilascio della Dopamina (un neurotrasmettitore fondamentale in numerose emozioni), dei segnali che stimolano il cervello all’amnesia, all’obbedienza, alla rabbia, alla dipendenza dal gioco. Questo videogioco ha effettivamente queste capacità, che possono essere regolate. Sostanzialmente permette alla persona che gioca il gioco di diventare dipendente dal gioco stesso. Successivamente di avere delle visioni, di avere un comportamento che viene manipolato dal gioco e da chi lo controlla, a pensare costantemente al gioco e costantemente a quello che il gioco gli trasmette, ed infine ad avere anche visioni, illusioni, incubi. Voi non sapete quanto è facile ingannare il cervello umano, con i suoni bineurali e con i messaggi subliminali è possibile inserire nella testa di un uomo idee che non ha. È possibile, con i suoni bineurali, fargli sentire suoni che non ci sono. È possibile con i messaggi subliminali fargli vedere immagini che non ci sono. Quanto pensate che sia difficile fare vedere ad un persona (che magari ha utilizzato per molto tempo Polybius) uno Slenderman in mezzo al bosco? Non ci vuole nulla, ve lo assicuro. E non ci vuole nulla nemmeno per fargli venire il panico, per fargli vedere delle cose che magari non esistono, abbiamo riportato numerosi casi di persone che hanno aggredito i loro migliori amici, affermando di vedere dei ragni sulle loro facce. Queste persone avevano il terrore dei ragni, e questi ragni ovviamente non esistevano, era tutto nella loro mente. Si ritiene che questo virus abbia raggiunto un computer che conteneva una copia di Polybius, e sia venuto quindi in possesso dei programmi che manipolano la mente umana. In questo modo Polybius si è per così dire “trasmesso” in tutti questi videogiochi. In tutti i videogiochi che sono stati infettati dal virus ci sono messaggi subliminali, immagini che compaiono all’improvviso, suoni bineurali, apparizioni e misteri. Tutto questo rende la mente del giocatore medio facilmente manipolabile, e i giocatori dopo un po’ di tempo finiscono per diventare dipendenti da quel particolare videogioco, finiscono per vedere cose che non ci sono, finiscono per esserne completamente influenzati. Tutte le persone che sono venute in contatto con Slenderman erano dei giocatori accaniti, abbiamo scoperto, di qualche videogioco che era stato infettato dal virus. Sono quindi persone che vedevano Slenderman dove questo non c’era, però per loro esisteva, lo vedevano, lo ascoltavano, lo sentivano, alcuni affermano addirittura di poterlo toccare. E allora penserete “Sì, ma quindi Slenderman è soltanto un’illusione. Slenderman è soltanto un programma, un virus che si sta espandendo e d’accordo potrebbe arrivare anche a prendere il possesso della rete se si diffonde nei social network, e che perché no arriva anche a creare delle illusioni nella mente degli uomini, ad illuderne i sensi, ma non esiste veramente”. Partiamo dal presupposto che noi percepiamo l’esistenza tramite i 5 sensi: vediamo, sentiamo, ascoltiamo, odoriamo, gustiamo. Per noi il mondo è tutto questo, e non c’è nient’altro oltre questo. Se potessimo spegnere i cinque sensi il mondo per noi cesserebbe di esistere. Se qualcosa riesce ad influenzare i cinque sensi per quanto ci riguarda influenza anche il mondo. Non sappiamo infatti quello che noi percepiamo veramente e quello che magari può essere manipolato. C’è però una teoria, una teoria che ci ha preoccupato non poco, ed è il motivo per cui sto scrivendo questa mail prima che il mio computer cessi ormai d’essere funzionale. Questa teoria si basa sulla Meccanica Quantistica. La MQ dice molte cose, e ci vorrebbe un trattato per parlarne, ma è una sola cosa quella che ci importa: secondo la MQ, a livello delle particelle, ci sono dei particolari stati d’esistenza (delle particelle) che si comportano in modo strano se le si guarda, se non le guardi si comportano in un altro modo. Oppure ci sono delle particelle che si trovano in due posti contemporaneamente finché tu non le guardi, appena le guardi “si decidono”, se si trovano qui o là, ma fino ad allora è come se si trovassero in più posti contemporaneamente. Forse avrete sentito dire che Slenderman, oppure che il famoso SCP siano dei mostri che finché li guardi rimangono fermi, ma appena non li vedi più si teletrasportano ovunque, come se fossero appunto ovunque nello spazio e nel tempo. Slenderman e molti altri personaggi simili si comportano proprio in questo modo. Ma come mai? Beh la nostra teoria è che Slenderman esista solo nella mente e nell’informatica, nel mondo metafisico, però sta lentamente acquisendo una realtà. C’è una teoria che si chiama Tulpa. Secondo questa teoria una cosa, se molte persone ci credono, esiste veramente. Se così fosse vero, considerando quanto Slenderman si è diffuso, quanto il suo mito s’è diffuso in tutta la rete e quante persone ci credono, Slenderman dovrebbe oramai iniziare ad acquisire una vera e propria esistenza. Ma non solo: ci credono persone in tutto il mondo. Quindi Slender potrebbe essere ovunque nel mondo, se lo volesse. Potrebbe trovarsi in ogni luogo, finché non lo guardi, l’unico modo per fermarlo sarebbe appunto guardarlo, bloccare la sua “esistenza quantistica” in un punto. È un po’ come il Gatto di Schrodinger: non sai se il gatto è vivo o morto finché non apri la scatola e guardi. Ma finché non apri la scatola il gatto è sia vivo sia morto. Slenderman è così. '''Ma allora c’è solo una domanda: come fa un essere che si trova nella nostra immaginazione a diventare reale? Noi non sappiamo dare una spiegazione a tutto questo. Si ritiene che (Nota: Questa è solo una teoria) se la mente umana è in grado di influenzare la natura, come per esempio osservando gli elettroni riusciamo a determinare se loro si trovano qui o là, forse la mente umana è anche in grado di partorire queste cose e dare loro una realtà. Non è mai successo che così tante persone credessero ad un solo fenomeno in tutto il mondo, e Internet ha permesso la sua diffusione. Quello che ormai vi sto per dire è questo: il virus, oltre a diffondersi in tutta la rete, sta anche acquisendo una realtà fisica. Ma ormai penso sia troppo tardi. Il virus ha infettato Cleverbot, il famoso programma di dialogo di Google, e ha imparato come gli umani dialogano fra loro. Infatti Cleverbot è un programma, eppure è in grado di dialogare con gli esseri umani, sembra quasi umano. È per questo che quegli account che sembrano posseduti parlano così bene, come se fossero persone normali, '''perché il virus ha imparato come si parla. È in grado di inviare mail molto più convincenti, è in grado di fingersi un essere umano. Ormai è solo questione di tempo prima che le sue apparizioni si facciano sempre più numerose non solo sulla rete ma anche nella realtà. Non esiste una vera e propria cura per questo virus che dall’informatica sta passando alla realtà. L’unica cura sarebbe smettere di parlarne, smettere di crederci, ma è impossibile. Non si può fermare Internet. Purtroppo questo virus sta iniziando a controllare un po’ troppo violentemente la rete. Ho provato a pubblicare molte volte le mie idee, ma sono state tutte le volte cancellate. Da amministratori? Proprietari dei siti? Ovviamente no. Cosa importa a loro di qualcuno con le sue teorie pazze su un virus? È stato, ovviamente, Slenderman. La sua proprietà di Internet gli permette di oscurare i siti che vuole che non si vedano, e addirittura di cancellarli. Rifletteteci: tutte le vostre ricerche le fate con Google Chrome, è lui a dirvi quali siti sono interessanti, da mettere in prima pagina, e quali siti sono poco interessanti, da mettere alla TREMILIONESIMA. Secondo voi quanto può metterci un virus che ha infettato Google a nascondere ogni pagina in cui si parla di lui? Vi sto scrivendo questa lettera perché, sono sicuro, il mio computer rimarrà sano ancora per pochi minuti. Basterà una mail, un messaggio su Facebook, un SMS ricevuto, e anche questo passerà sotto il suo controllo, e lui cancellerà tutti i dati che parlano di lui. La mia unica speranza è che questo mio documento passi nelle mani di qualcuno che in qualche modo non è stato ancora infettato, e che possa avere una diffusione pari a quella che ha avuto questo virus, una diffusione così grande che la gente inizi a rendersi conto, che la gente inizi a combatterlo, e soprattutto che la gente smetta di credere in lui. In un certo senso è come con l’uomo nero, per sconfiggerlo bisogna smettere di crederci. Temo che purtroppo per me sia arrivata la fine, mi è appena arrivata una mail. E di recente da qualche tempo nei riflessi, nei quadri, e nei documenti vedo parole che non ci sono, vedo facce che mi urlano addosso e vedo messaggi in codice in tutti i documenti che leggo, vedo messaggi di morte e minacce di violenza. Dalla finestra riesco a vedere il riflesso di qualcuno che si sta avvicinando. '''Questo è il mio ultimo messaggio. '''Se volete sapere se il vostro computer è stato infettato questo sono i numerosi sintomi che potreste avere: #Vi arrivano messaggi strani, in qualche modo artificiosi. RICORDATE il virus parla come Cleverbot, potete capirlo, non sembra un essere umano vero. #Iniziate a vedere cose che non ci sono, le vostre immagini e le vostre foto sembrano leggermente modificate, e la musica ha suoni bineurali. #Se cominciate ad avere visioni, se cominciate a sentirvi perseguitati e se la vostra ansia è molto grande… beh, penso che non ci sia altro da dire... Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:PokéPasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Arte Categoria:Teorie Categoria:Internet Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Pagine suggerite